Studies on the role of the cytoskeleton in steroidogenesis have been extended to intermediate filaments by use of acrylamide which collapses these filaments. Acrylamide treatment leads to marked cell rounding of Y-1 mouse adrenal cells in culture (like other stimulators of adrenal cells). There is stimulation of steroidogenesis which is slower than with ACTH or forskolin but the final extent of steroid production is similar. However, acrylamide, raises steroid output without changes in production of cAMP and thus appears to stimulate steroidogenesis by a different pathway.